From 1 Thriller 2 Another
by Sean O'Haire's Gurl
Summary: A Sean O'Haire fic. Take a look at what happens when Sean goes out on a blind date!Please RR!
1. How it all started from the word go!

From 1 Thriller to Another 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the obvious WWE names, but the rest of this is totally my creation. So, enjoy, and don't be afraid to review. Oh yeah, before I forget, I must mention this whole thing about total coincidences.....yadda, yadda, yadda................it's only fiction...........blah, blah, blah..........reader's discretion is advised......bada bing, bada boom! Without further ado, Let's do it!!!!

Hi. My name is Donnielle, but you can call me Donnie. I'm in this predicament, maybe ya'll can help me out. It all started about three years ago. My best friend Gabby took it upon herself to hook me up on a blind date with one of her male friends. All she told me was this: "His name is Sean O'Haire. He's a cool guy. He's in his late twenties, and here's his number, he's waiting for your call." That was it, plain and simple. "What?? Are you crazy??? I'm not going to do that!" I shouted. "He might be some type of psycho killer, and you gonna hook me up with him??" "Girl, you are too wrapped up in Joey. It's been too long since you were with somebody. Now go, and do the damn thing!!" she said as she went out the door of my 5-bedroom home. Mind you, I went through a messy break-up with this asshole Joey, and I'm really not trying to get back into the dating thing. At the same time, loneliness isn't cool, so I decided to give this Sean a call. 

That phone kept ringing. It seemed like forever. That damn phone had to ring like 20 times before he decided to pick the shit up. When it did pick up, he had the balls to sound like he had an attitude.

"Who's This??"

Who's this??? you're a grown ass man, and that's how you answer a phone?? 

"Um..hello. Is this Sean??"

"Yeah. You are...."

"Hi. This is Donnielle. I got your number from Gabby. I-"

"I know who you are. About time you called. Listen, I don't have much time to talk on the phone, so can I meet you at Dino's Pizza in a half an hour??"

Oh yeah. You're acting like a total dick, and I'm suppose to jump up and meet your crazy ass at a pizzeria so you can act like a bigger dick??? brother, please!! 

"Ok. Are you far from there???"

"Nah. I'm about 4 blocks away from there right now. Can I meet you there or not???"

"Whatever. If you don't show up, at least I'll get my grub on, so it won't be a total loss."

"Fine. Later"

click 

Ok. Maybe I should have reconsidered. But people, this is about to get good, I promise you. I went to Dino's. Ok, I was about 15 minutes late. Hey, a sister's gotta get dressed, whatever. I went to the counter to order a slice with extra cheese. All of a sudden, this cutie walked my way. I mean, he was F-I-N-E fine!!!! I mean, he was all that. 6'5, muscular like a Greek God. He had on the tightest black Armani Exchange muscle T-shirt, and these blue jeans which fit his booty perfectly. Not tight, not too baggy, just loose and nice. And a pair of Jordans. I was in love. Then he decided to bump me. Did I fail to mention that pizza sauce fell on my khakis??? well, it did, and I was pissed. "what the fuck, dude??" I said. "This shit is hot!!!" My leg was on fire. "Great. Now this guy is gonna think I'm some fucking retard that doesn't know how to eat. You could say sorry!". And in that instant, my Adonis turned around, and with those icy eyes, looked at me like I was some raging lunatic and said:

"You must be Donnielle. Gabby described you perfectly."

"Sean???"

"Yep. And, you're late!!"

Right about now, my jaw is on the floor. I'm smeared in marinara, and this idiot has the balls to have a time clock attached to his ass??? This is gonna be fun!

"Sorry about that. I got held up. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

And if you don't, who gives a fuck! Be glad I showed up, dammit!! 

"You're cute. And sarcastic. I like you. Let's eat." During the whole thing, we were just basically talking about our likes, dislikes, and what we want in a relationship. He explained to me that since he will be on the road alot with the WWE (yes, he's a wrestler) he doesn't really have time to have someone in his life, which is cool with me, this is just a one-shot deal to me. Eventhough he's fine as hell, I can live with that. Anyway, as the day progressed, we started to let our hair down, soft to speak. We argued about who was the better superhero, Spiderman, or Iceman (Which I know my man Bobby Drake can kick Peter Parker's gay webbed ass) and we showed off our tatoos. He has this wicked tat of Carnage on his shoulder, while he grimaced at my Iceman on my arm. But when he noticed the tribal web on my back, he started to give me this mischievous grin, like he was up to something. "what's that for??" I asked him. "Everybody has a little spider in 'em" he said, as he started to laugh. 

We talked for hours until it was time for me to go back home. Sean was so funny, and sweet. He decided to walk me to the door. Everything was fine until he asked the dreaded question. Ya'll know the question. The one that ropes you in by the balls, or thong. 

"Can I kiss you???"

Oh my. You, Sean O'Haire, want to kiss me???? What is a girl to do??? 

Without hesitation, I leaned in and went for it. I fell in love from that one kiss. He was so soft and gentle, with a little bit of pressure. He was such the great kisser and a gentleman, when I managed to get my front door opened, I pulled his sexy ass in! Yes, I did! Why in the hell did I do that?? I know deep down I wasn't ready for this, and I'm not even that type of girl. But hey, shit happens, and when will I get the chance to say that I had Sean O'Haire in my house groping me. It started getting hot and really heavy when he grabbed me by the back of my legs, picking me up and pinning me to the wall as I combed my fingers through his brown, untamed hair enjoying his kiss and embrace. Suddenly, we ended up on my black leather couch, where I decided that his shirt was no longer needed, and I took it off. He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck. As he went to put his arm around my waist, he noticed that the spider on his arm had coincidentally blended in with the web on my back. "I guess this must be a perfect match, huh??" he asked. "It could be, unless you wanna end this ride right now." I ended up replying to him. In that instant, my brown J.Lo baby shirt fell to the floor, courtesy of Sean. It was pure nirvana. I was anticipating what was to come of this, when I turned off the light to my halogen lamp. "Let's Do this." he said, as that moment got even more intense.

Meanwhile, you just sit tight until the next time!!!! 


	2. The Showdown

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. You read the disclaimer in the first chapter, so I won't even go there again. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
*****  
What am I doing this???? Oh well, can't turn back now.  
  
We were totally going at it. Somewhere deep in my body called morals, had the audacity to step in. Right then and there, I slammed on the brakes on this hottie roller coaster. "What happened?? Was it something I did??" Sean asked, looking puzzled. "No. " I replied. " I don't think that this is a good idea. Besides, I barely know you, and I'm not a cheap person."  
"Ok. If you don't wanna go through with this, then, that's fine. We just caught up in the moment" Sean said as he was trying to find his shirt, which happened to be on the sofa. He pulled that shirt over his head, and I lost it, people. All his muscles just raised up at once. Deep down, I wanted to ride him like a classic mustang, but....it was wrong to do, especially after knowing him for only a few hours "Sorry about that. I hope i didn't offend you. I mean, you're fine as hell, but, I have to know you a whole lot more than a few hours" I explained to him. "No, you didn't, Donnielle. Actually, I'm sorta glad you stopped. It would have been kinda awkward"   
Ok. a few more days, I'll do ya!!!  
We sat there and basically talked for about another 20 minutes, just to break the weirdness in the room. It was about midnight. We basically got the total understanding about what happened . It was jus a heat of the moment thing. No harm, no foul. I walked him to his car, he gave a kiss on the cheek, and he drove off. Ladies and gentlemen, I was so sad. He was understanding and everything, and all I wanted to do was plow him like a John Deer tractor on a field. I went into my house, climbed into my 4-post bed, and fell asleep.  
************  
  
Ok. I'm not gonna bore you with all of the details of my life, so, we're gonna flash forward to about 2 weeks later. He didn't call!!!! I thought he understood??? What a liar!! I might as well had did it. Gabby came over to the house with her fiance, Chris Jericho. People??? He is such a sweetheart to her. I'm happy for them. They were coming over to plan their June wedding, since I was the maid of honor. She asked me did he ever call me. In the best way I could, I told her:  
"Hell no!. Not one message. I feel so stupid! Thanks for the hook-up, Gabby!"  
"Hold up! It was not my fault!"  
"No, it's not. Why did Sean have to do this to me???"  
Suddenly, Chris chimed in "Sean who???"  
"O'Haire."  
"Oh. Captain Crazy!!! He's a wild boy, I tell ya. He wrestles here in Madison Square Garden tonight. I can get passes for the both of you, so you can beat the shit out of him. I wanna see that"  
"Really??? Good idea. I'm for it! You, Gabbs???"  
"Oh no! I'm not going to do it!"  
"Why not?? You hooked them up. Besides, he's gonna be my best man. We don't need them to argue down the aisle"  
"Good point. I'm in."  
Ok. In case I didn't catch this, or it just didn't sink in,this bastard is gonna be Chris's best man at their wedding. Great! Now my embarassment can be videotaped for the all the guests to see. Boy, do I feel special. it was all set, and ready to go. We were going to the Garden to se Mr."You blew me off and treated me like a piece of cheap, 10 dollar ass".  
  
********MSG*********  
  
Gabby and I was backstage at the house show for the WWE. We saw all of the buddies we usually hang out with. Christian, who is really fun to be with, Jeff hardy, and Rob Van Dam. I was in the locker room with Rob, catching up with old times. The last time I saw him, he was marrying one of our good friends, Sonya. She's having their first child. Yippee!! As we were into our conversation, gabby and Chris were in their own little world, and guess who comes through the door???? You guessed it!!! Mr. Asshole himself. He just pounding the shit out of Bradshaw, but lost the match anyway. You know, DQ. He was so sweaty, and looked so good, but, he did me wrong! I'm not going for that. Nope, not me! I'm gonna be a strong woman. That was the thought I had in my head until he saw me talking to Rob. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He saw my black and pink Pornstar.com Tiny-T with my black tie-up low riders. Yeah, I was the bomb!! And he knew it!! "Bad night?" Yelled out Edge, who was in the middle of his phone conversation. "Nah. Not really, but from the looks of things, I'm about to take another fucking loss."  
"Dude, that's totally heinous. You're getting cut from the roster?"  
"Nope. I forgot to call this chick back, and I think she's rather pissed with me."  
You damn right I'm pissed. You haven't called me when you said you would. You are a lying bastard, plain and simple!!  
"Then, why don't you call her?? Unless you're avoiding her. Are ya???" then, Christian chimed in. "Is she brutal to look at??? I would do the same thing, bro."  
"Nah. she's rather pretty. but, I just don't know what to say to her."  
"You screwed her, didn't you??"  
"Yeah dude, you did! How righteous!" and they both high fives each other like they won the gold.  
"No, I didn't sleep with her. but, it could have happened. Don't look. she's right there with Rob." Edge took a look and saw me with Rob, and his face turned red as a candy apple. "Dude. You mean Donnie???"  
"Yeah. her."  
"Bro. Have you lost your mind??? If I wasn't married, I would do her!!! She's hot, man!"  
"Yeah dude, She is reeking of hottness. Dude, go say something before she spots you"  
"I don't know..."  
"DUDE!!!! GO OVER THERE!!!" they both yelled at Sean. when I heard that, I looked over there and saw him. He started to walk over there towards me, but I met him half way. Hunter decided to do that wild west whistle when it's time for a shootout. We both cleared our throats, when he decided to break the ice.   
"Hi Donnie."  
"I shouldn't even speak to you."  
"I could explain. I..-"  
"you mean you could lie. I don't need to hear this shit. I just wanted to see you so I can curse your punk ass out!"  
"If you could just shut up for one damn minute, I could explain why I haven't called you. I was wrong, true indeed. But, you have to understand the circumstances that we left on. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me."  
From that moment, I, Donnielle Barrows, for the first time in my life, was speechless. I don't know if him and those boys were rehearsing this shit, or it was genuine. "I felt the same way. You could have called me." I said as I walked away. As I went to turn, he grabbed me by my arm and spun me around. " Like your fingers were fucking broke"he said. Hunter came over there and with this dumb ass look on his face, which was the normal for him, said that we needed a room. Whatever, you Gonzo looking bastard!!!! You wanted to screw me ever since 95!!!!! You want that room for you!! I looked at Sean, and with those eyes, I couldn't resist him. He looked so sincere. "I understand fully what you mean. I could have called you. But, I thought you were gonna call me. Honest mistake." He started to smile. I felt relieved. All that drama, and for what??? a minor misunderstanding. Chris came out from up under Gabby and shouted: "Aww. Now you two kiss and make up, you jerkys!!" On that note, he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled like the Cheshire friggin Cat. He asked me what I was doing after the card was over, and I said that I wasn't doing anything, so he got in the shower. When he finished, he had on this blue shirt and it was opened. It showed his chest. Yummy for me!!! And he had on a pair of blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans with a pair of blue and grey Timberland chukkas. "You ready to go, Donnie??" he asked, grabbing his duffel bag. "Let's go." I said, as we started towards the door. "Hey! What about us??" Gabby asked as she was walking with Chris right behind her. "If you wanna go, let's go." He said as we left the locker room. I must admit, I was on cloud nine again, like the first time I met him. We went to Hooters to grab a bite to eat, and from there, we all crashed in my house. I didn't want Sean and Chris to go to a hotel, especially if I had the extra room, plenty of food, and linens for days. I'm still wondering why I bought that house in the first place. Anyway, we are all back at my house, where Chris and Gabby retired for the evening. Ok, they went to do the damn thing, which left me and Sean in one of the guest bedrooms. I was showing him where everything was, including the bathroom which was connected to the room through the walk-in closet. "I could live in here" he said. "where's your room?"  
"At the end of the hall."  
"So, why I'm not in there?"  
"Don't push it, pal! You stay in here, unless you're scared!"  
"No, I'm not. I just wanted to be near you, that's all."  
"Fine. You could stay in my room with me. But, I warn you, I do kick guys in the balls!"  
"I'll behave. Promise, unless you don't want me too"  
"Don't tempt me, Sean."  
"Ooh. I just love how you say my name."  
"You are so in the gutter. Come on."  
We went into my room, which was way bigger than the room he was suppose to be in. He took interest in my four-post custom king bed. It could fit like 5 people, and still have room. we got ready for bed and decided to sleep together. Not in that way, you sick freaks!! No type of physical anything. Why did I do that. He mentioned to me that he only sleeps in his boxers, and that is if somebody was in the house. Now, my mind is racing. He had on Polo Boxers, which had the Polo Bear on the backside of them. I wanted hin to take them off so bad. But, I had to be cool. I had on my simple Old Navy T-shirt, and a pair of terrycloth shorts, both ice blue. We both took our respective sides, and tried to fall asleep. Sean O'Haire is in my bed, and I'm not even doing him!!! this is bad. I'm laying here, and he's over there, looking so sexy and whatnot. I wanna pull him over and just start....nevermind. It's not gonna happen. Not now, anyway. My body made an involuntary movement, which prompted him to roll over and hold me. "Are you alright?" he asked. You can't sleep, either."  
"No, I can't"  
"So???"  
"So...what?? "  
"What do you wanna do about it??"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Either we can talk until we both fall asleep, or we can have wild sex with Gabby and Chris in the next room"  
"Sean, I'm not gonna go there"  
"I think we should. I'm kidding, but we do need to discuss this sexual tension that we both have"  
"We??"  
"No, me and chuck palumbo!"  
"I never knew you would swing that way."  
"shut up. You know I meant us, as in me and you."  
"I knew that. there is no tension . Is there??"  
"What do you think???"  
"We barely know each other"  
"Donnie, you could have wrote a book about my life in 15 minutes with all the questions you were asking me. I thought I was going to meet the President of the United States. I know everything about you, and I do know that we can be together, only if you want to.I'm not saying this just to sleep with you, I'm not that type of guy, I do want a relationship with you"  
"Are you saying that you really want to be with me??"  
"Nah. I saw this fucking Hallmark card and was reciting it until I saw you again. What do you think??"  
"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. Well, if you say so...."  
"What??"  
"so, is it a yes, or a no??"  
"Figure it out, smartass!!"  
As I said that, I leaned over to kiss him. "Damn, you are difficult. I wouldn't like you if you weren't" As we kissed, it just felt right. From there, well, I don't have to put two and two together, do I??? we did the mattress mambo. The naked monkey dance. the hunka-chunka (Thanks to Sly Stallone for that one!) I'm not giving you details, just rent a porno for a more visual effect!!!  
  
  
  
find out what happened the morning after next time. keep the reviews coming!!!! 


	3. The Morning After the Bad News

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: By now, you should know already. Let's just get to the nitty- gritty, ok?? By the way, as for the previous chapter ending.....the porno reference, there was no cameras, and definitely no money shot!!!!!  
  
****  
  
The next morning, I woke up, yet I still was tired. Sean was still sleep. I guess we had a wild night. I went downstairs, only to be greeted by Chris in the kitchen chomping down a bowl of Lucky Charms. He had this confusing look on his face, like he wanted to ask me something.  
  
"Spill it, Chris."  
  
"What?? I'm not saying anything. I heard it all last night." And he started laughing. "You were listening???" My face turned red, and I started to laugh myself. "Hey, whatever you guys do, that's your business. But, for future reference, try not to scream too loud." "That wasn't me, Chris. That might have been your imagination."  
  
"I know what I heard. Anyway, are you two the dynamic duo now??"  
  
"You could say that. Yeah, we are. Sweet, huh??"  
  
"Yeah, Donnie. Sweet. Listen, I want to let you know something."  
  
"Spill it. He's married, isn't he?? He has some other broad, and I'm just a bet, huh??"  
  
"Relax, assclown. It's not that. I just wanted to let you know that there are alot of female fans that swarm around us, well, mostly him, and you don't need to be jealous. They're gonna be nothing more than just fans."  
  
"Got you covered. I'm not like that. You must have forgot what I do for a living. I deal with guys all the time. Sometimes, they get fresh, but you know who you come home to at the end of the day."  
  
"Donnie, of course you deal with that in a strip club!!" and he started laughing again, poking me in the rib. "You know I do not work at no strip club, silly!!" I said as I slapped him in the back of his head. "I'm a photographer for a Male Model Company, you knew that."  
  
"Yeah. By the way, here's the dollar I owe you. Hahaha"  
  
"Shut up, stupid!!!" At that moment, Sean came in the kitchen. He was already dressed. I mean, we were all dressed too, but I saw that Gabby was missing. I forgot she goes to work early. We work for the same people now. She used to work for WCW until they went under. I worked with her too, untill I saw it was not for me, and left. I was their photographer for the publicity shots. I hated Atlanta. Anyway, back to the story. Sorry for getting sidetracked. Chris and Sean was talking their boy-talk, as usual. Chris told Sean about the conversation we just had, which was cool of him. Sean grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, did you get to sleep??" he asked me "Please! You know good and well you two did everything but sleep" Chris yelled. "I briefed her in on the groupies, ane she shouldn't be jealous and all that good stuff. But, I gotta go. Thanx for the room and board, and the grub. I gotta hit the gym. Nassau's tonight. You're coming with??"  
  
"I'll be there in about 2 hours, man. I got unfinished business here."  
  
"Ugh! No details, please. Later, Donnie. You're still coming tonight??"  
  
" Depends on my work schedule. Polo has a shoot until after 9. I might be able to make it. If so, I'll be at the usual location"  
  
"Cool then. Later guys." Chris left as he kissed me on the cheek and slapped Sean on the shoulder. He let himself out.  
  
Silence. We were in the kitchen just staring at each other. I started to grin and he threw me over his shoulder and twirled me around. "I'm gonna miss you. After The Colisseum, we're going to Australia for 2 weeks.I'll call you."  
  
"Ok. Where are you going to be when you get back to the states??"  
  
"I think New Orleans. Yeah, it is."  
  
"I might catch a flight, that's why I asked."  
  
"That would be great. Let me know then. I'll get front row for you. I got to go."  
  
"I'll try to make it tonight. If I can't I'll call Gabby, ok?"  
  
"Works for me. Later."  
  
And he left. As I heard the kitchen back door close, I was alone in my house again. Everything happened in one night. alot of tension was released, and boy, do I mean alot!!!! And, I had a conversation with Chris Jericho, which was odd, because we don't really hold conversations like that, except for the time he was scared to death when he was about to propose to Gabby. Anyway, I just realized I was late for work, again!!! Ugh! so, I ran out he door, jumped into my Dodge Durango, and burned rubber out of the driveway.  
  
******  
  
Later on that night, I was still swamped at work. This primadonna model held up the shoot. I just got pissed and left. I had somewhere to be, and I'll be dammed if you're gonna keep me here because we provided the wrong bottled water. Screw you!!! I'm out of here! I left, and went to Nassau Coliseum, which was about a half hour away. I got there just in time for Kurt Angle's match with Jeff Hardy. I found gabby, who left the ticket with Bruce Pritchard for me. We sat down and had fun. During the event, security escorted us to the backstage area so we can see our sweethearts. We ran into our "special little pal" Billy Gunn, who was just visiting after his surgery. Gabby spotted her Chrissy Poo, with his red-dipped ponytail. Why did she let him do that to himself???? But, when I saw Sean, all I wanted to do is scream. What did he do???? It's streaked with....Blue!!!!!! Jesus tap dancin' Christ! Did Jeff Hardy have a Manic Panic Party in the back???? Anyway, he still looked good, because it fit his character, crazy. We got to the locker room, and I pulled his hair. He turned around, and he started laughing. "You like it, huh??" he said. "Yeah. I see Jeff got to you." I said, as I laughed. Jeff turned around and said " Hey! I had nothing to do with it."  
  
*********  
  
We were in the back until Sean had his match against a jobber, who he had totally beat into a pulp. Chris was going against HHH. He won by DQ. Leave it to Paul to get out of another one. Backstage politics. Anyway, We all were ready to go home, Vince McMahon calles Sean into his makeshift office. When he came out, he was pissed. He didn't say anything. He looked at me and walked off. What did I do??? Chris went over to talk to him, and he told him not to tell me, that Vince was sending him to OVW, WWE's version of the Indys. "I can't believe this shit! OVW!!! I busted my ass just to get sent to that hellhole because that bastard won't job?? I swear, some of these guys here are pure bitches!!" he yelled as he left out to the parking lot. "I guess you don't wanna talk about this" I asked him "Not now! I just wanna get out of here!! "  
  
"Sean, we can go to my place, just me and you, and you can vent all you want to. This isn't right."  
  
"You damn right it's not! Fine, let's go!"  
  
I sensed a little tension, so I didn't push the issue until we got back to my house. that was when the fight broke out!!!!!  
  
what is gonna happen???? tune in next time for chapter 4!!!!!! your comments are appreciated. 


	4. OVW? How Did It Come To This?

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that there is finally a Sean O'haire story, and I'm very fortunate that I was the first one to bring it to you. As for what I own and all of that, did you read the first chapter??? Sorry if the last chapter was sorta lame, but I promise that I'll try to liven it up. Anyway,....on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
*********  
  
"OVW??? What in the hell do you mean OVW???"  
  
"Vince said that I needed to polish your skills, what fucking nerve! "  
  
"Why?? Half of that roster needs to go there, why single you out?"  
  
"I don't know! Mark is acting like he couldn't job to me. I needed the push, but, he wanted to be a bitch about it. Fuck it."  
  
Basically, what just happened was that Mark, also known as the Undertaker, had complained about losing to Sean for the sake of a storyline. So, as a result of "Backstage Politics", Sean was being sent to OVW!!! I don't think that is fair. That means that he's going to Ohio, we can't see each other as often (He has a house Upstate New York) and on top of that, we can't see each other!!!! So, being the person that I am, I tried to be the voice of reason. "Is there a way out of this, Sean?"  
  
"Yeah. Start some shit with the boys in the back"  
  
"I don't think you should do that. Just suggest another storyline, without Mark."  
  
"I'll try to talk to Bruce about it. Other than that, I'm fucked!"  
  
We tried other options for hours. The more we talked about it, the more pissed he got. Moral of that story is, we stopped talking about it, and just enjoyed eachother's company until he left to catch his plane to Australia.  
  
*********  
  
About a month later, Sean was in Ohio Valley Wrestling. Yes, I know. The plan didn't work. Anyway, he ended up selling his upstate home, and practically moved into mine. I didn't mind, until I saw all the shit he brought in here. I had to convert my basement into a gym, which was fine by me, but I had to get rid of my Fashion Room, which is a room with nothing but my clothes. We called each other everyday, we always ended on a good note. When he had time, he came home and we did our thing. I saw Sean sometimes during his stint with them when I caught a flight out there.  
  
This one particular time, I was going to England to do a shoot of Ambercrombie and Fitch, and I didn't know when that was gonna wrap up. I wish I didn't even bother. I took time out of my busy schedule to see his ass. I sat through that crap, and asked to go backstage, where I was greeted by his buddy, Mark Jindrak. Mark took me to his locker room, which he was sharing with John Cena (Yum factor of 99) and Sean. I did not expect to see what was on the other side of that door. When I opened that door, there was some skanky, trashy bitch wrapped up all over my man!!!!!! Oh, hell no! This is not happening!!!!! I was so pissed, I just cleared my thoat and yelled. "What the fuck??"  
  
At this point in time, everything just went so slowly. He was just sitting there, like "Holy shit, she knows now!!! Oh well."  
  
"Sean??? can I speak to you???" Then this stupid broad had the nerve to get up, kiss him and walk towards me. The pissed off factor was at about 90  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
"None of your business. I wanted Sean. Unless you are packing wood, get the fuck out of my face!"  
  
"He's my man. what do you want with him, bitch?!"  
  
Ok. People, by this time, the P.O. factor passed 100. It took everything in me to keep from pounding her into the ground  
  
"Sean. Can I speak to you? Not this bitch who obviously got a bad boob job." Sean was speechless. He just got up, moved the chick out of the way, and came to hug me. "Hi, baby!"  
  
"don't baby me. who's that whore??"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Now, you're playing fucking stupid??? WHO'S THE BITCH???? tell me now, or I'll beat it out of her!"  
  
" What the fuck. You're overreacting, Donnielle."  
  
"You got some bitch on you likean extra shirt, and I'm overreacting?? Fuck you!"  
  
"What are you saying then???"  
  
"Anything you want to say. It's painfully obvious that you don't love me as much as you claimed you did. If you did, you wouldn't be with this bitch!"  
  
"You need to stop this. we can talk about this. she means nothingh to me. She's just a groupie, you know that"  
  
"Well, for a groupie, you two were mighty fucking close. Sean, I'll see you when I see you. I'm done with this"  
  
Then, this chick looked at me and laughed. "Ah Ha! He chose me!! He chose m-...."  
  
BOOM! I decked her. She hit the floor mighty hard, and this asshole had the nerve to run by her side. what nerve. I started to leave  
  
"Donniele??"  
  
"Sean. I'm done with this. " I ran out of the locker room, into the parking lot, where I was fumbling for the kets to my rental. He comes running behind me. "Donnie?? I'm sorry. I know that looks bad. It was nothing, I friggin' swear."  
  
"Whatever. Like I said, I'm done with this. You, this shit, all of this! I can't believe you did this to me, after you said that you wouldn't. You bastard!"  
  
"Whoa! You want this to be over???"  
  
"Why not??? You already started the process. Go ahead and fuck her!"  
  
"You don't want that."  
  
"Sean. I'm hurt right now. Let's just end this right here, so we won't say anything that will trigger off bad words" I started crying. I was standing there, ending it all. i loved him that much, and he violated!! "Go then! Fuck you!"  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whew! It was all a bad dream! I woke up in the coldest sweat. Sean popped up and reached over to hold me  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"You almost got slugged!"  
  
"Damn, I'm even in your dreams. I'm good."  
  
"You still need practice."  
  
"Did I need practice an hour ago when you were screaming my name?"  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"Maybe later." We were in the Marriott Hotel, not too far from where OVW had their card. That groupie dream was scary as hell. It was almost time to catch my flight to London for the shoot, So we decided to get in the shower, so he can drive me to the airport. When we got there, I had to get right on the plane, since we got there just in time.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah. You're going home this week??"  
  
"Yep. I have time off. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Don't turn my house to a brothel"  
  
"Damn! I gotta call Jindrak and Chris and tell them to call off the strippers"  
  
"Whatever. you know I'll beat you down."  
  
"You already beat me off. What's the difference???"  
  
"You're so wrong. Anyway, I gotta go, babe"  
  
We kissed each other and he watched me board the plane. The plane took off, and I was missing him already. I kept thinking about that dream. I hoped that it wasn't a sign of what was to come.  
  
************  
  
Sorry for the scanning people, but I'm trying to get to the point of this story. Now, we're in this about 7 months later, making this the 1 year anniversary that I met Sean. Also at this time, Gabby and Chris's wedding was about 2 weeks away. We're all going crazy. Dresses, flowers, Bachelorette parties!!! yes!! Strippers wall to wall!!!!!! As the planning was going on, I was starting to wander off and think about Sean. I just loved him so much, and it was a long time that I have been this happy. We now have a puppy. A Golden Retriver that he bought me for Christmas. We named him Rico. For all you guys out there: figure out why we named him Rico................. Anyway, Sean was back with the WWE. He developed a number of injuries. His groin, his shoulder, and the knee. I was there for all of that. There were times he would push me away, but I was still there, just in another room. he's a real bitch when he's injured. So, we took some time off from each other. He rented an apartment on the other side of town where I was, and I was home alone again. We just needed time apart for a while. We're still together, I hope. Gabby noticed I was on Planet O'Haire, so she snapped me out of it. "Donnie!!!"  
  
"What??? I drifted off again?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah! Why don't you call him?"  
  
"I'm giving him his space, Gabbs"  
  
"And it's killing you. The both of you. He keeps yapping about you to Chris. Just call him, girl."  
  
"How do you and Chris do it??"  
  
"Simple. We went through the same damn thing. We just developed an understanding over time. The problem with you and Sean is....You both just get all pissed off and walk away. You can't do that if you love each other."  
  
"Gabby, it's not that simple. He kept pushing me away. I wanted to be there, but-.."  
  
"You had your shoot to go to, and the both of you couldn't find common ground."  
  
"Exactly. What do I need to do?"  
  
"First things first. Are you two broken up???"  
  
"No, I don't think so. We just needed time apart for a while, I thought I explained all of that"  
  
"Duh! Just call him, Donnie."  
  
"But, Gabby?"  
  
"CALL HIM, STUPID!!!" She can be so cruel at times. so, on my cell phone, I gave him a call. When the phone picked up, a girl answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is Sean there??"  
  
"Sorry. He's busy right now. can I take a message??"  
  
"Um...nah. That's ok."  
  
"Is this donnielle?"  
  
"Yeah. Who are you??"  
  
"This is Candace. I heard so much about you. "  
  
"Ok.........Are you his girlfriend??"  
  
"Well....I think you and Sean need to talk about that. I don't want to be caught in the middle of this."  
  
"I understand. Just tell him to call me. Thank you."  
  
"I sure will."  
  
Click I can't believe this. He has another girlfriend. I'm lost. I didn't know we broke up. I can't believe that he did this. I just turned to Gabby.  
  
"Donnie?? What's the matter?? Donnie????"  
  
I couldn't help but cry as I closed the phone. I was really hurt. This was no dream. I wish it was, though. I could just pop up and he could hold me. I needed to be held right now. Any problem I had, he was there. Now, he's the problem.  
  
"Donnie?? Oh no. Poor baby. Was that another girl??? I'm so sorry if it was."  
  
The tears were endless. We were over. Just like that. No words, nothing. Just....over. I felt that *Nsync song in my head start to play that one part:  
  
"But the truth .....re...mains,...you're....Gone! "  
  
Is it the end????? Are We Gonna Get Through This????? Find Out Next Chapter 


	5. A Word From Gabby

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hi again. Thanks for your support. Don't worry about Sean and Donnielle just yet. The story is not over yet. Well, anyway, you read all the technical stuff in the first chapter, I hope. Here we go...  
  
****************  
  
Hi everybody. I'm the infamous Gabby. Being third party to this is really getting to me. I love the both of them. I knew Sean ever since I was working for WCW, when he was in the Power Plant. Donnielle, however, I knew since....Forever!!!! So, when I saw her cry that day, I knew something was truly wrong.  
  
The whole problem with this is, to me anyway, is that they are two stubborn bastards who honestly need to get it together. Sean is a prime catch. He reminds me of that guy from *NSYNC. What was his name?? J.T? J.C? Oh, whatever. the one he resembles the most! Anyway. He was always the loner, never really being bothered with everybody in the back. When WCW went under, he was rather upset, his girlfriend left him, and that just took a toll on him. When I told Sean about Donnie, at first, he didn't want to hear it. But, with further nagging, he just said fine! I basicaly gave the stats, and then he wanted to know what was up with her.  
  
Donnielle, on the other hand,.....how can I describe Donnie without adding expletives?? Just kidding. She's a total sweetheart. Unfortunately, she made wrong choices in mates. How, you ask?? I just have 2 words that should be banned from existence: Joseph Tolbert!! He was such a wrong choice for her. When she left WCW, he decided to leave her without warning. I guess he couldn't get anymore free tickets. But, when she started doing photo speads of models, he wanted back in, and for the first time, she told him to go "fuck off!" Good girl!!! . She had not dated anyone in over 4 years!!! 4 years!!! I would have killed myself!!! But, she did it, and I felt that it was about damn time she had somebody. I already knew what type of guy she wanted. Over 6'3, muscular, and drop-dead gorgeous. I knew alot of those, but who was worthy of hooking it up with my best friend??  
  
I couldn't find anyone nearly compatible to her but.....Sean. They both love comics, video games, and clothes!!! I swear, that house looked like the friggin' GAP! They are both quick-witted, sarcastic, and so much fun. But, I forgot about the downside of it all. Sean has the tendency to withdraw from people, hell, he's done it to me . Donnie just lashes out and jump to conclusions, alot!!!!! Why do you think I live 45 minutes from her??? Hahaha  
  
Anyhow, it was a blast talking to you. I know how this all ended. and, if I keep talking, so will you, and then it will just spoil everything!!!  
  
Yours Truly, Gabby McCulloch (Almost Irvine)  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short. but, you you guys out there: "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN??" you can e-mail your comments, or, just toss them in the review box. Find out in the next chapter. 


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks alot for the reviews. Glad I can do what I can to keep up with these two. Well, you know the drill. Enjoy!! By the way, as for Sean's actual middle name, I have no clue what itis, but the one I give in here, is PURELY FICTIONAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I was Bummed out for the past few weeks. Now, It's Gabby and Chris's wedding. Great! Now, I gotta face him. I haven't heard from him since that incident with that Candace girl. I guess it is true. He's with some body else, and now, I gotta deal with it. The wedding was so pretty. A nice June day. Beautiful colors, cream, black and burgundy. Flowers were fresh. Everything went off without a hitch. Gabby McCulloch was now Gabby Irvine. I lost my best friend, but gained a new one in Chris. They looked so happy. Chris almost blew it during the vows, though. He almost called the priest an assclown. It was too funny. Sean was standing there, since he was the best man and all. He looked so fine in his Black tuxedo with the burgundy cumberbund. I didn't look too bad myself with my long, burgundy dress with a strappy back and the endless split in the front.  
  
During the Reception, Everybody was dancing and having a good time. I took this time to go out to the balcony of the reception hall and take a breather. Being the maid of honor was hard to do, and I pulled it off. I sat down on the long, cushioned bench out there and guess who shows up??? You guessed it! Him! He looked at me and stood right in the front of me, so I could see him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I guess you're mad at me, huh??"  
  
"Is water wet?? Why keep doing this, Sean?"  
  
"I could explain everything. I was..."  
  
"What? You were too busy to call me because you didn't have the balls to tell me that you have moved on??"  
  
"Yeah. I moved on, alright. But, I think that would be illegal in about 48 states"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?? Candace said that...."  
  
"What she failed to tell you is that she's my sister!!!!! She moved into my apartment. I was helping her adjust. I was trying to call you, but YOU said that YOU needed space!!!"  
  
Ok, people. You know know how stupid I was feeling. Candace came out to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Candace O'Haire, Sean's sister. I wanted him to explain everything to you, but he was too busy. He's always busy. He can't stop talking about you, now I see why."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Sorry about that day. I was.."  
  
"I know, I know. Sean's a catch. Don't let him go." And she left. Now, it was me, him, and silence. Then, he started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny???"  
  
"You. You thought I would leave you and have a girl in my house. You are jealous!"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Denial is a river in Egypt (DE-Nile)"  
  
"Ok, I am! So what. You still could have called me back, you asshole!"  
  
"But, you love me. Anyway, am I still barred from the humble abode? Or I have to sleep with Rico until you stop being mad at me."  
  
"I always knew you had a thing for Rico. Seany loves the beastiality."  
  
"You love when I turn into a man beast on you."  
  
"Please. I'm not that impressed."  
  
"I make you scream, that's all that matters. I'm the man!"  
  
"Do I need to get out a ruler, little man??"  
  
"Little, my ass! You know I'm the man of steel"  
  
"Ok. Keep telling yourself that, you'll start to convince yourself." That was when he started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing. I just turned to him and kissed him. I missed his kiss so much. Then he looked at me with thoed icy, grey eyes of his, and I melted all over again.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Must you be this much of an asshole??"  
  
"Yeah. Keeps you on your toes."  
  
"Whatever. So, are you coming home?"  
  
"What's in it for me??"  
  
"Endless sex from Rico."  
  
"You are nasty. If it was from you, maybe.My sister is looking kinda hot."  
  
"Eww! You are a nasty bastard!"  
  
"Hey! you thought I left you for her. I'm just going by what's in your head, silly"  
  
Gabby and Chris was about to leave, so they peeked in on us. "Get a room!" Chris yelled.  
  
"As long as they are back together, I don't care. Kow, ya'll can stop harassing me" Gabby said. We all left. me and Sean went back to our house. We were in the bed. We both had a tiresome day.  
  
"So??"  
  
"What do you want??"  
  
"You really want me to crack you with this pillow, huh?"  
  
"You don't have the..." BOOM! He did it. He hit me with the pillow. We ended up in this big pillow fight. I missed that about us, only because it was so playful of him, and it leaded right to sex afterwards. We just started to go right at it, peeling each other's clothes off and proceeded to.....I'm not telling you guys!! Think Cinemax After Hours!!!!! After that, I curled under his arm, laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.  
  
****************  
  
A month later (Sorry, I have to get to the point of things. My life is so boring. He was on the road, I was shooting pictures, Who wants to hear about that boring shit, really???) Sean was in town. I was looking at pictures from the wedding. Sean started lookin at the picture of me and him. Then, he started to pull at his beard. When he does this, I know for a fact that Sean Anthony O'Haire has something going on. He had a plan, and it was up to me to figure it out.  
  
"What are you up to??"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"You're nosey. What's your point??"  
  
"Sean? What do you have planned?"  
  
"Nothing. You will just have to wait until Summerslam like everybody else."  
  
"Tell me already."  
  
"Tell you what?? my dick size. You should know that by now."  
  
"I do. It's a 3! Now, Tell me what's going on."  
  
"If I was a 3, why do you always scream 'Oh God! Don't Stop' You love it!"  
  
"You should know that I fake it!"  
  
"You can't fake what I slam on you. I keep telling you that."  
  
"Ok. I get it! You are the man!! whatever!! What do you have planned for Summerslam??"  
  
"You will find out when you get there. All I'm telling you is that it's in the Garden this year. Nobody knows anything, so don't ask Gabby Yap-alot!"  
  
We went through this for about2 hours. I gave up, we just ended up doing it, yet again, and he still wouldn't tell me. As you can see, people, we were back to the same old thing, like nothing ever happened. I was so grateful that he was there, and he's lucky I didn't put him in the room with Rico!!!!!! Well, I still wanted to know what does this guy have planned.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll just have to read the next chapter!!!!!! 


	7. The Waiting part 1

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1!!! It hasn't changed!!!! I'm Just messing with you.(insert smile here) Anyway, Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. Without further excuses, here it is  
  
  
  
  
  
Summerslam  
  
  
  
I woke up very pissed off. Maybe I was on the rag??? nope! Got fired from my job? Not even! It was much worse!! It was my 26th Birthday!!!! And what a way to celebrate this....annoying phone calls, lame ass presents year after horrifying year and my personal favorite, people that I knew for years all of a suddenly forgeting my birthday. Anyway, I was just waking up. It might not be that bad this year. Besides, you still have your health, you have Gabby and Chris, and most importantly, you have Sean, who you love very much. Sean was in the shower. He invited over Mark Jindrak, Brock Lesnar, and Chris Benoit over the night before so they wouldn't have to foot a hotel bill, which was sweet by me. I had the room, why not? They were in the gym on the first floor, where I happened to overhear what they was saying. Ok, I was eavesdropping. so what? They were talking about what Sean was planning. I still had no clue what was going on. Sean was out of the shower, and went straight to the gym with the rest of the accomplices, er.....guys. I wanted to know what was going on, so I called Gabby  
  
"Hey, girl. What's up??"  
  
"Nothing much. How's married life?"  
  
"Donnie, I know you. What's up?"  
  
"Ok. What's the plan?"  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You know what plan. Chris and Sean have been yaping like two broads in a laundromat. what gives?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish Chris told me, but somehow he knew you would call here, so, he didn't tell me."  
  
"Wanna play 'Private Eye'?"  
  
"Nope. I'm out of this."  
  
"C'mon, Gabbs. You're no fun."  
  
"Can't you just wait until tonight? It's not that serious, Didi."  
  
"You haven't called me Didi in years. I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you. You have such good sense."  
  
"Whatever. I'll see ya tonight."  
  
click  
  
Totally uncool. She is so not helpful. I tried to ask one of the guys, but they totally blew me off, and they laughed. The only one who was a half sympathetic was Brock. I trapped him off in a corner in the kitchen with a wire wisk.  
  
"I swear. I can't tell you."  
  
"Brock. Tell me, or I will shove this up your..."  
  
"Wait! Damn, your feisty! Sean warned me that you go to extremes. Listen. Promise me that you won't breathe a word of this...to anybody."  
  
"Fine. What is it? There's a marble cake in it for you."  
  
"Ok." He was breathing hard, sweating like he ran 8 miles."Listen. Sean has the main event match with Kurt, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So? what do you mean so? What he didn't want to tell you was that it's for the title!!!"  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"But you don't know the outcome of the match, plus he has a plan for afterwards, and it's gonna be great. You'll love it. That's all I am saying, promise."  
  
"You know, for a no-neck neanderthal, you're a big pushover." and I smiled. I passed him a slice of homemade marble cake, and I left him to it. Brock is sweet, when you get to know him. I ran into the gym to see if anybody needed anything before I went out. They all grunted no, so I left. As I was leaving, Sean came up to me and gave me a kiss.  
  
"You are gonna be there, aren't ya?"  
  
"I told you I was."  
  
"You really need to be there tonight. I have alot riding on this."  
  
"What are you up to, Sean??"  
  
"Nothing. You just make sure you be there tonight. Front row. No excuses."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
I walked out of the door. For some strange reason, he's a pain in the ass. I told him over and friggin' over that I was gonna be there. Damn, what do he want from me? If I don't go, I won't know the master plan he was concocting with the Peanut Gallery. It was 6 hours to showtime, and I had alot to do.  
  
*************** Madison Square Garden  
  
It was an hour before showtime. Gabby and I was backstage, reading the program card for the night. They were outside doing Sunday Night Heat, basically recapping the events before the big show. As we were reading the sheet, we were looking at the first match.  
  
"Tommy Dreamer against Jeff Hardy? Sucks to be first, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, Gabbs. But look at this shit. Test against Booker T. That looks entertaining. I'm going out for that Brock and Gonzo, er....Hunter match."  
  
"The attack of the Midcard Marauder.Hahaha. Is Paul ever gonna make it to at least second to last match?"  
  
"Haha. John Cena against Chavo Guerro for the curiserweight strap. Not bad. Right after that, it's Matt against Edge. Gee, I wonder who's gonna win that one."  
  
"Oh, and the match dear to my heart and yours, The Big Show against Kane. Talk about your shower break!"  
  
"Gabby, you are so wrong. Hahaha. Torrie and Trish. What is this, silicone on a pole match?"  
  
"You're talking about I'm bad? Whatever. Ooh, look. Chris and the Rock. For the I.C. strap. I hope Chris wins. Big pay day, you know?"  
  
"Oh, don't I know it. that would be so sweet for you two. Last but not least, Kurt Angle against Sean O'Haire for the Heavyweight Championship. Any thoughts?"  
  
"I don't know, Donnie. That is gonna be one helluva brawl. I'm for whoever's still breathing."  
  
"Good point. Let's get to the dressing room. It's almost showtime, and I'm not giving up my seat!"  
  
"I agree. This is the Garden."  
  
We both started laughing as we went to the room. We wished everybody good luck and took our seats. We were front row, not to far from Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. That guy always scared me. Anyway, It was showtime! Pyro, everybody screming and cheering like they lost all of their good sense. I wanted to see the midcard matches, since all the beginning cards are always a snoozefest.  
  
*********  
  
Midcard  
  
Gabby went to the concession stand and returned, just in time for her friend, not mine, HHH to enter the ring. He did the whole water spitting thing, which I am so glad it didn't touch me. Out came Brock. He ran to the ring, and stood on the second rope, where he saw us and grinned. We waved at him, which prompted to him pointing at me. What was that for? Anyway, Hunter hit him from behind, and to make a short story quick, Brock put his ass in the F-5!! Flair interfered, and Brock got the win via DQ. I know it's just entertainment, but I wanted to hit Hunter with my soda so bad.  
  
After the Cena match, was the Rock/Jericho match. Ok. I met Dwayne Johnson once, and I didn't care for him. Gabby hated him, but, that didn't stop him from using her in his seemed like 30-year monologue with Chris.  
  
"Jericho, you are 'Larger than Life?' According to your blushing bride sitting in the front row, you come up a bit 'Short"."  
  
Gabby turned red as an apple. She tossed her middle finger in the air, as the cameras caught it. I was right next to her, which put me on camera for the whole world to see. Rock finished his tirade, and as soon as he did, Chris came out and commenced to pounding on him. We screamed so loud while everybody was booing! It was blow after blow, headlocks, slams, and even a few chops and jumps off of the top rope. Chris went for the Lionsault, and Rocky moved, which he ended up landing on his knee wrong. He was limping the rest of the match, but still had enough energy to block the Rockbottom and putting him in the "Walls of Jericho." Rocky tapped. Chris won. He won the Intercontinental strap from the "Great One". Gabby cried and jumped the partition to run into the ring and be by her man. How sweet is that. She hopped back over as Chris went to the back. She went over to J.R and King to give her comments on the match. That was when this big pit in my stomach came in. I knew Sean's match was next. It was the main event. All I could do was sit there and watched as this whole thing unfolded.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued................................... 


	8. The Waiting part 2 moral of the story

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The match-ups are totally bougus!! When have you known Sean to be in a main event??? Work with me here (insert laugh here)  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
As they were showing the stats and how the whole match-up came to this point, Gabby made a dash to the backstage area, and she didn't want me to come, which was odd. About 5 minutes later, she came back with this big grin on her face.  
  
"What's up, Gabby?"  
  
"Chris. I thought his knee was shot. It was a work. I am so glad."  
  
"All over a fake, bummed knee? You could have took me. I wanted to see Sean."  
  
"You are such a stalker! He's fine. Anyway, you don't have to be there everytime I'm there, geez!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine! Watch your man get his ass whipped!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Haha. Just kidding. Look, there he goes now."  
  
Sean came out to his theme music, which was the song "Click Click Boom" He looked so fine with his black shorts on. He jumped into the ring and turned to me, and winked. I felt so loved. Kidding, I was happy. Out came Kurt Angle, along with the chant: "You Suck!" The bell sounded, and it was time for the match. First, it was pure wrestling. Takedown after takedown, then Sean just got tired and kicked him in his back. Kurt went down, as he used an armlock. He got out of it, started to use suplexes, which slowed Sean down a bit. The match started getting slow and then..BOOM!!! Kurt put on the anklelock. Thank goodness Earl Hebner wasn't looking, Sean tapped, then he reached for the ropes for the break. Kurt wouldn't break the hold, so Hebner counted to 5. When he got to 4, he broke the holsd, and started working on his leg. Sean was getting his ass kicked!! What in the hell? I was trying not to throw my camera into the ring, then came the pin  
  
1-2-thr.......  
  
He kicked out! My baby kicked out, then some adrenaline kicked in. Sean just snapped. He started picking Kurt apart. Punching, kicking, slamming, and then he clotheslined him. Things were picking up. About 3 minutes into that, Sean just had this look on his face. People, Shit was about to get U- G-L-Y!!! He picked Kurt up, spun him around, and put him into his finisher move, the Cruel Intention, which I found to look very painful. He pinned him  
  
1-2-....3!!!! the Bell Sounded, and Sean O'Haire was the Neeeeeewwww...Heavyweight Champion! All of his friends from the back came into the ring. Chris, Benoit, Jay(christian) Adam (Edge) Shawn, Rob, Jeff, Matt, Brock, even Vince. They were cheering for him. Then I saw Sean's parents and his siblings enter the ring. I didn't know that they was there. Hunter came out with Stephanie and everybody else who was still there. Gabby ran up to the ring and handed Sean the microphone. He was all sweaty and winded, but he mustered up all he could to speak.  
  
"Cut the music, please. Thanks. Tonight is a special night for me, and it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for my fans." The crowd cheered loudly, near deafening.  
  
"But, I would like to make this even better. Can someone bring my girlfriend to the ring, please?" I was shocked! Security helped me over the partiton, into the ring. Now, I knew that over a million people were watching me. I was scared to death, I tell you no lie, but nothing prepared me for what had happened next.  
  
"Donnielle, I wouldn't be here night after night if it weren't for you. You mean everything to me, and for that, I thank you. You can leave now." I was so happy that he said that, but what???? I can leave??? Aw Naw, Hell Naw!  
  
"Oh yeah, before you go, I want to ask you something." I walked back to him, standing with my hand on my hip. I felt so embarassed.  
  
"I was in love with you eversince I met you. We have been through it all together, and I wouldn't change a damn thing." Gabby opened her bag and pulled out a black velvet box, and handed it to Sean, which he opened it. It was a ring!!!! My eyes were so huge, I looked like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Donnielle Barrows, I love you with all of my heart. I would like to know, in front of all of our friends and family, will you marry me???"  
  
He got on one knee. I was so shocked. I didn't see it coming, but it all started to make sense. Everybody all secretive, this was the plan all the long. I heard the crowd chanting "Say Yes!" or "Yes! Yes! Yes" It felt like I was gonna hurl, so I looked deep into his eyes and said............  
  
YES!!! I WILL!!!!  
  
I heard J.R all the way from the middle of the ring. "She said yes! She said yes!!. What a slobberknocker!!" Sean jumped right up, picked me up off of the mat and kissed me. Now, the whole world knew that day that I was going to be Mrs. Sean O'Haire, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I saw all these white, gold and black ballons fall from the rafters into the arena, along with confetti and pyro. I felt so special that day. Sean won the gold, and I got a 4 karat engagement ring to show to everybody. People were cheering until the arena started to clear out. We all went backstage, where we were congradulated and wished lots of luck.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Present day  
  
  
  
As I am telling you this right now, I am with Gabby on my laptop. She's doing the wedding arrangements,since she is the Maid of Honor, while I'm typing this. Yes, Her and Chris are still together. They have a house in Canada, where Sean and I go all the time. Sean lost the strap to HHH, but he held it down for a year, which is impressive. I quit my job, and now, I'm working for the WWE as their backstage photographer. Vince saw my work during our engagement party, and loved it. Oh yeah, about six months after Summerslam, Gabby gave birth to a 9 pound baby boy. His name is Christopher Irvine Jr. He is about 2 years old now, and they are right about them terrible twos. Anyway, I did mention that I had a dilema, which I do. We went through this a million times, and still, I'm totally stuck. My dilema is........How am I gonna plan this batchelor party? Is everything gonna go as planned? Is the menu gonna be ok for over 1,000 people? I'm having issues here! I am in a real crisis. I am so sorry for being all scared and bothered, but....When will this be over?? I guess the moral of all of this is: Boy meets girl, Girl falls for boy, boy loses girl, gets her back, and broadcasts her on television with her having a semi bad-hair day! If you found the one, hold on to them, because if you let them go, you might lose them forever. Thanks for allowing this time for me, but this story is over. Maybe???? Hey, The wedding is not here yet. Anything could happen. Later!  
  
  
  
thanks alot for the support. Be sure to look out for more stories on Sean and Donnielle, and even Chris and Gabby Irvine. Don't forget the wedding, as told by........Guess you'll have to find out soon. :) 


End file.
